Welcome To Parenthood
by CoolColorOfPink
Summary: Short one shot of Chandler's thoughts on the Twins first night. I do not own Friends.. though do miss the show a lot.


The first night in the house with the twins was fairly surreal. I was always the guy in the group that was meant to get married last. Now here I am putting my two children to bed, alongside incredible wife.

This is all down to her really, without Monica, I am not sure I would have ever been able to do this. I mean this is pretty grown up stuff. Not normally a word that is used to describe me.

Ross was always the grown up one of the group, first one to marry, to have children. Okay so it didn't work out too well for him, or the next 2. But I don't know, he just seemed more mature than the rest of us. Fair enough he had his moments but don't we all.

Watching the twins in their cots, I hoped that they will be close when they are older. Monica and Ross are more than brother and sister, but friends too. There were times that I think that we all forgot that they were actually related and other times when I wish we could forget that they were. Having a group like ours is both a curse and a blessing. Sure there are times that we get on each other nerves. But there are five other people that I could turn to if I ever need to talk or help in some way.

I can't help but think though we are all reaching new chapters. Leaving the cocoon. Joey isn't going to be across the hall with Rachel, hell Joey isn't going to be in the same state for much longer. Ross isn't going to be in the next street over. Phoebe and Mike will soon start there married life together. Life is going to get busier so there will be no more sitting around Central Perk. I am just thankful that I have Monica with me, its thanks to her that I am not the one being left behind.

Monica walks over beside me, curling her arms around my waist, yet I can't seem to tear my eyes away from the sleeping forms in front of us. It was defiantly a shock finding out there were two babies. Needless to say had a slight panic attack, but one look at Monica, almost pleading with me, letting me know that we could do this. We had no choice, these are our children. Biological or not.

For the time being we only have one set of things, that freaked Monica out more. The fact we just weren't prepared. I just know that the alarm clock will be set nice an early, even though I doubt we will need it, and we will be outside the nearest baby store before it even opens.

"I can't stop looking at them Chandler." I hear whispered beside me. The emotion is too caught up in me to be able to speak. The only thing that I am capable of doing is holding her closer to me, putting both my arms around her. I turn my head slightly to press my lips to the top of head, which is then snuggled further into me.

Eventually the tiredness gets to us, and we have to move. Not before the baby monitor is checked and tested, more than once. Even then I can feel Monica's hesitation in leaving them. I get it, really I do but we need to sleep. I still remember the amount that Emma cried when Rachel first brought her home. And that was just one baby.

The day has been a little hectic, obviously. But it didn't escape my attention the way Ross and Rachel where holding each other as we left the apartment. I'm glad Rachel didn't leave for Paris. The group would have not been the same without her.

We carefully make our way down the hall, still not knowing this house well enough to walk in the dark, yet too scared that the light will wake up the babies.

Our new bed seems strange, like a new pair of shoes. I missed the old bed slightly, it was moulded in. It was definitely time we got a new one though. When my head hits the pillow, I forget it is a new bed and instead just so relieved to finally be able to get some sleep.

It feels barely 5 minutes after my eyes are closed that we hear a distinctive sound. Which then seems to start echoing. Monica groans next to me sitting up to try to remove herself from the bed, following suit we shuffle our way back in to the half finished nursery to each pick a crying baby up. I am not a natural to this like Monica, but I try and follow her moves to sooth the baby in my arms. Taking a little longer than I would have hoped they finally quieten down, the little mouth making a perfect O shape whilst yawning. We place them back as gently as possible, with a sense of Déjà Vu as our feet take us back to bed.

Welcome to parenthood I guess.


End file.
